Smosh
Smosh is the 10th and 11th character introduced. They are a tag team that consists of Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla from the web series of the same name. Anthony's Moveset Neutral B: Life Hack Anthony presses a hack button, which does one of 5 different "hacks". The kind of hack is chosen at random. This attack uses Spam prevention. However, they do not recharge overtime. Instead, there's 3 per stock. Pressing the B button while a hack is in use "dehactivates" the hack. Aimbot Hack This causes any projectile or item to home on the character closest to Anthony. If it doesn't hit an opponent, it lands after a seconds pass. Gravity Hack This allows Anthony to jump infedentily, and float down gently (the same effect as a Special Brawl with gravity set on low). Big Head hack The head polygons of an opponent double in size, which increases the chance that they'll get hit by any attack (projectiles, smashes, ect.). Super Jump hack Has the same effect as a Bunny Hood, albiet without speed changes. Wall Hack This lets Anthony walk through barriers within a stage, projectiles, traps, and opponents. Move Orgin All hacks come from the episode LIFE HACKING!, in which the two use hack buttons (which are just Easy buttons with the word "HACK" written on it) to see who can outdo eachother's hacks. Side B: Pokéball Anthony throws out a Poké Ball which sends out 6 badly dressed and voiced Pokémon, released at random. They each do different things. Pikachu Pikachu walks across the stage and uses thunderbolt in random spots of the stage. Touching him will cause the opponent to get stunned, as homage to Pikachu's ability Static. Metapod Metapod uses harden which, if picked up, blocks attacks (except for grabs, which take Metapod away). The damage done to Metapod is taken away from Anthony's health. Charizard Charizard uses Flamethrower at enemies near him and Ember at far away enimes. Mankey Mankey will walk around the stage and use Mega Punch at opponents. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff uses Sing, which puts anyone near her fall asleep. Magikarp Magikarp uses Splash, which does absolutely nothing. Move Orgin All of the Pokémon come from the video POKÈMON IN REAL LIFE!, where costumes are used to parody and critise common complaints of the original Pokémon games. Up B: Happy Cow Anthony pulls out a flying cow toy, which can be used for ledge recovery. Pressing B while using the toy throws a milk bottle, which will cause an opponent to slip. If Anthony is attacked while using the attack, the cow will target the attacker. Move Orgin The move comes from the video, BEST TOY EVER!, where Anthony becomes obbsessed with a flying cow toy. Down B: Bro Swap Anthony and Ian switch places and Ian begins fighting. Taunts Up: Sarcastically says "Yeah, right!" Side: "We're gonna kick your ass!" Down: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other Ian's Moveset Neutral B: 15 Hour Energy This attack works preety similar to CD-I Link's Water of Life. Tapping the B Button, Ian will throw the bottle of 15 Hour Energy, which bounces in the floor like Tommy Wiseau's Side B. Keeping pressing the B button will make Ian to drink the 15 Hour Energy. Ian will increase his speed, jumping speed and attacking speed x2. It only works for 15 seconds, while Ian will have to wait for some time until he can use another one. Move Orgin In the video 15 HOUR ENERGY, a commercial for a fake energy drink plays where Ian's character drinks an energetic drink which is, according with the video, better than any other energy drink. Side B: Real Voo-Doo Doll Ian holds a Voo-Doo Doll in front him. Anyone who attacks to the Doll will get the same damage and knockback Ian would have received. The only attack Ian cannot stop are grabs, the will made the Voo-Doo Doll disappear. Ian will have to wait to use it again. Move Orgin In the video REAL VOODOO DOLL, Anthony gets angry with Ian, and then a Lakitu gives him a voo-doo doll of Ian to torture him with. Later in the video, Lakitu gives Ian Anthony's Voo-doo Doll, which is the one he uses in Lawl. Up B: Runbrella Ian will jump, and pump out his runbrella which will him glide in the air, similar to Cosmo's Up B. When Ian lands on the ground, Ian will keep his runbrella out. It will him glide every time he jumps and will defend him from aerial attacks. If Ian takes damage, he will lose his runbrella. The player can also press Down B to put away the runbrella. Move Origin In the video Runbrella, a fake advertisement about this product plays, which helps people run when it's too hot. Down B: Bro Swap Anthony and Ian will switch places and Anthony begins fighting. Taunts Up: "Only noobs do that!" Side: "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DICK-BISCUT!" Down: Ian and Anthony laugh at each other. Final Smash: Awesome New Robot Ian and Anthony Summon his bot best friend. They also changes his mind from "Sexy" to "Rampage mode". The Bros will sit in their sofa and let the robot make all the job. The robot can move arround the stage flying and it has a special moveset: Neutral Special: It fires heat laser from its eyes. 4 at time. Side Special: It uses a colorful rope to tie up the enemies. Up Special: It scatters bombs across the arena. Down Special It uses a double side laser from its arms. If The Bot Best Friend is defeated, Smosh will not lose their lifes. Move Origin In the video AWESOME NEW ROBOT, Ian gets (or rather, forces his mom to buy him) a Bot Best Freind, a robot which specializes in being an awesome friend. The robot has 5 friendship setting Ian and Anthony toy with; a 'Friendship Mode', a 'House Cleaning Mode', a 'Dance Mode', a 'Sexy Mode', and an unknown 5th mode. While playing with it, a stingy Ian decides to set it to the fabled 5th friendship mode, titled 'MURDEROUS RAMPAGE MODE'. In that mode, it kills Ian and Anthony, while Ian's Mom comes in to stop it. Victory Poses Victory Option 1- Ian and Anthony laugh at each other. Victory Option 2- Anthony and Ian give an exited high-five to each other. Victory Option 3- Anthony says to Ian, "Could you imagine how stupid it would be if video games were actually realistic?" Moveset Anthony 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - Does a backflip. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Ian 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches forward. *Up tilt - Kicks. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Trivia *Smosh is the first tag-team character in YTPguy's Smash Bros Lawl. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Empty Slot Category:DLC Category:Smosh Universe Category:Male Category:Real People Category:Powahouse